Ghostly Origins
by A Writer's Right to Write
Summary: The story of how the ghosts came to be who they are and why they do what they do. Set in the same universe as "A Ghostly Field Trip" and will be used as a reference for certain parts of that story. Make sure to read!
1. Box Ghost

**A/N: So, this is a little side story where I tell you the origin of each of the ghosts in Danny Phantom. This is set in the same universe as my story "A Ghostly Field Trip" and there may be times where I reference certain parts of the ghost's origins in the main story so make sure to read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM DAMN IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Box Ghost<strong>

Oswald Parker was a chubby man working at the shipping docks in the nineteen forties determined to help the war effort. Despite his enthusiasm he was not very respected by his colleagues. In fact, he was constantly mocked by them.

"Well well well, if it isn't little _Ossie_," Michael Philips mocked as Oswald walked by to punch in one cold November morning.

"My name is OSWALD!" Oswald roared trying to look intimidating, but with short stature it was more comical than not.

"Oh, I'm sorry Os-_weird_," David Baker cruelly joked as he hit the man with a box. "I didn't see you there!"

"Liar," Oswald grumbled as he stalked off alone as his so-called colleagues chortled; they had made fun of him ever since he claimed he was helping the war only to drop a crate of food supplies into the ocean. Since then no ever laid off...Even his boss joined in most of the time.

Oswald wasn't one to quit though, so even as they mocked him, laughed at him and sabotaged him he kept going. No one knew the warehouses boxes like he did putting everything he had into doing better, but still it _would _be nice if they laid off once in a while.

If that wasn't enough, he had to take his mother's insults as well.

Oswald was the only one of four who still lived at home not able to afford anywhere else. His eldest brother John Parker had been elected mayor to their little town in California much to his mother's delight. His second brother was currently editor-in-chief at one of the local newspapers and was doing well for himself. To make matters worse, his little sister had recently married into money and was rolling in the dough.

He wasn't bright or popular like his siblings and it annoyed his mother very much; she took great pleasure telling him how much a waste of space he was compared to the rest of his family.

It wasn't always like that though...His father had been on his side and helped him as much as he could, but when Oswald turned eighteen his father had been shot in the crossfire between some mobsters. After that, his mother had went off the deep end and just couldn't be satisfied with anyone that was not extraordinary; he unfortunately was about average if not worse as they come.

So, day in and day out Oswald went to work where he helped move crates and keep inventory while his colleagues made him their butt monkey only to come home to his mother's disapproving look and cruel words.

Truly Oswald hated his life very much, but he marched on with head held up high ready to prove them all wrong. Ready to prove that Oswald Parker was someone worth knowing! He was worth paying attention to!

That's why it was unfortunate that late one Saturday night, Oswald trip into a pile of crates causing them to crash down upon them. It didn't kill him right away of course, but it left him seriously injured. Still he refused to give up, and so he pushed himself to his feet and limped as fast as he could while he bled. He limped, whimpered and cried, but the foolish man refused to beaten so easily.

Tragically, sometimes guts and determination just isn't enough to make a difference, so with a final cry of pain Oswald Parker fell into the freezing ocean where he cried himself to death.

It was Michael and David who had found the trail of blood, but neither cared for the death of their former colleague. This job was nothing but a front for the black market smuggling ring; Oswald was getting to close to the truth. They found themselves lucky that the overzealous man had met his demise by accident so they didn't have to kill him themselves.

His mother and siblings never questioned nor cared why Oswald never came home that night. To them it was nothing but a relief to have the blundering man out of the way where he could no longer soil their family name.

Thus Oswald froze at the bottom of ocean as the world above ignored everything he put his heart and soul into.

Oswald's unhappy demise eventually led to him becoming the Box Ghost...The world had ignored him for too long, so now they must _beware_ as he will force them to see how great he truly is!

BEWARE!


	2. Ember Mclain

**A/N: So, here's the second origin story.**

**Remember this story is a tie in to "A Ghostly Field Trip".**

**Also, if you had not done so go back and read the first two chapters of "A Ghostly Field Trip" as they have edited.**

**WARNING: ATTEMPT AT RAPE MENTIONED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM BECAUSE I DOUBT NICKELODEON WOULD LET ME GET AWAY WITH WHAT I WRITE FOR THE ACTUAL SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ember Mclain<strong>

_"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Amber screeched as the old bastard went to strike her again and much like the day before and the day before that he paid no heed as he punched her in the face._

_"DON'T YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Her father bellowed at her slapping her in the face. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT I'LL BE GLAD TO REMIND YOU OF A WOMAN'S PLACE!"_

_Amber could only look at him in horror as he ripped her shirt off her. "NO! MOM! HELP ME MOM!" Amber cried out for her mother who was huddled in a corner muttering about how "This was right" and "Mama says the man's choice is final"._

_"HELP ME MOM! HELP ME!" Amber cried out in despair as her father attempted to rip her pants off. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! NO!"_

_Amber wasn't sure what came over her when she kicked in the groin, but it was with a sick fascination she watched him fall to the floor groaning in pain. Something right there snapped inside of her...Something violent and angry and it wanted revenge for everything. In retrospect, the girl should not have been too surprised to suddenly find the table lamp in her hand nor the fact that her father's blood had stained it so excessively, but when she looked down at the still form of her father she didn't know what to do._

_She turned to her mother, but found the woman looked as if her life had come to an end the same time her husband's life had. Amber found herself snapping once more and a short while later she found her mother sprawled along the floor a knife shoved down her throat._

_Two hours later, the police finally arrived with reports of loud horrible noises and were horrified to find a seven year old rocking herself back and forth with the blood of her parents coating her young body..._

Amber gasped as she awoke from the old nightmare; it had been years since she killed her own parents in a fit of rage. Nine years to be exact the red headed sixteen year old realized with a start. It had only been two years ago that the mental hospital had finally released her dubbing her "cured" and safe to return to society.

The damage had been done however...Everywhere she looked people knew of what she did and they judged her. They didn't realize how terrible her father had been nor did they care...He didn't kill her after all.

The so-called adults judged her as much as her own peers...She had seen the looks at the hospital, how they talked about her like she wasn't even there, how even when she was fourteen years old they talked to her like she was five and especially how they treated her like she was a fragile little girl.

She wasn't.

The police, the teachers...Hell even the _Nasty Burger _manager judged her. She couldn't stand it! She couldn't stand them! They weren't there! They didn't see what her father nearly did to her! Or, the way her mother idolized the bastard! What right do they have to judge?

WHAT RIGHT DO THEY HAVE TO CALL HER DANGEROUS?

The only good thing to come out of this was the state had been forced to pay for her apartment since she was still considered too dangerous to live with others at the moment. It had been a lucky break on her part since it finally got her out of the padded room and away from the straitjackets.

It annoyed her that people thought she was dangerous...She wasn't. Had she been...Well, there would be a lot less doctors at the hospital she can promise that much.

Her classmates weren't much better...Despite her good looks (their words, not hers) no one would befriend her let alone _date _her. It was extremely lonely and there had been many days where she wanted to just go away...She had tried to once...

_"All it takes is one good shot, Amber," Amber told herself about a month after being released as she looked at the gun she stole from her next door neighbor's apartment. "One good shot and it will end everything."_

_She cocked the gun into her mouth, smiled a small relieved smile and pulled the trigger..._

_Nothing happened._

_The gun wasn't loaded._

She wasn't quite sure if she was lucky or not, since it was the very next day she discovered her talent on the guitar in school. She had lost her nerve to try again so soon after failing the first time and just let herself carry on through the days with a dull lifelessness.

Except she had found herself playing guitar in music class and _she was really good_!

So, good in fact people actually talked to her! Her! And, it didn't involve how she murdered her parents but about how good she was!

It was like a dream come true.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for people to remember that Amber Mclain was a seven year old murderer.

That's when she had an idea...People remember _Amber_ Mclain as a psychopath, but no one thought about _Ember _Mclain as one. That's right; she changed her name or at least her stage name.

It's kind of funny...All she had to do was dye her hair blue before a concert and clean it out before school and not a single person realized she was the same one. It was quite ingenious on her part if she could say so herself.

For a whole year she had gone on like that...Switching back and forth as she played at little concerts discovering she had a great voice to. It wasn't long before she convinced some people to join her band and turn her head to becoming a professional.

People were _remembering _Ember as a future rocker and it felt _great_!

That's when the unexpected happened...

_"Hey! You're Amber Mclain, right?" A boy asked at her locker and she turned to see a six foot tall blonde hair boy._

_"Who wants to know?" Amber snapped a bit irritable since she had a late concert the previous night._

_"Oscar...Oscar Mitchells," Oscar introduced himself. "We have chemistry together."_

_"Oh yeah..." Amber muttered remembering him sitting a few desks away from her. "What do you want?"_

_"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this Friday," he said with a matter-of-fact tone, but the poor red head was caught off guard._

_"W-What?" She stuttered dropping her books as she gaped at him disbelieving; she even checked her hair to make sure she didn't forget to dye it. But, nope, it was as red as the day she was born._

_"You're so cute when you blush like that." Oscar chuckled as he picked up her books while her face matched her hair. "So, date? Friday night?"_

_"I...But, my reputation—"_

_"If I cared about your reputation, do you think I would have asked you out in the first place?" Oscar cut in. "No, I don't give a damn what people say...That was ten years ago now and I've had a crush on you for a while. I'm not going to let something like that stop me."_

_Ember's eyes shined with unshed grateful tears; she had waited years for someone to say something like that to her! "I'd love to go on a date with you."_

_"Great!" His face brightened up. "I'll pick you a seven! See you then!"_

_"See ya..." She whispered watching him go with wonder._

That date led to another than another and another and before she knew it, she and Oscar were going steady. Things were even better when she discovered his own love for music and confessed her secret. Naturally he had been shocked by the revelation, but it didn't take much to convince him to join. She soon found herself falling for him harder and harder...

It was two weeks before her eighteenth birthday when she finally had her first heartbreak. She had walked into English class (the only class they shared now), to find out he wasn't there. He didn't show up for school at all in fact and then he skipped out on their date.

She was confused and hurt...Had she done something wrong? Did she forget an important date? Had her bad reputation finally got to him? Why wasn't he answering the phone? Why wasn't he coming to the door? Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he move and not tell her? Did he ditch her and let this be the way to tell her? Had she been a bad girlfriend? Should she have put out more? Was the rock life getting to hard? Did the fact their manager seemed to have the hots for _Ember _bother him too much to continue? Was the fact that the band was about to get a recording contract bother him? Did he not want to become famous? Did he hate her?

For two weeks, these questions mulled through her mind as she robotically continued with her life wondering if she would see him again. '_If I do...I'll...I'll give him my everything,_' Amber promised herself.

The girl had been kind of afraid to do anything as they always brought back bad memories of the bastard who called himself her father, but if it meant he'll stay...If it meant the only person to treat her nicely would stay with her...She would gladly give it up.

She couldn't be alone after having him.

She just _couldn't_.

That's why she was extremely relieved to hear the phone ring the Saturday afternoon of her eighteenth birthday. "Hello?" She asked unsure of how she should feel.

She knew it was Oscar as no one else had her current phone number (the people sent to check up on her _never _called), and now that she was talking to him she felt some boiled over rage surround her heart.

Two weeks he didn't call!

Two weeks he ignored her!

Two weeks he just disappeared!

Two weeks he worried her!

Two weeks she had missed him...

"Hey there Wildfire," Oscar greeted carefully.

"Where've you been?" Amber spat out. "With another girl?"

"What? No! How could you say that?" Oscar shouted in disbelief. "Look I'm sorry I haven't called, but I have a really good reason."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Grandma Mitchells died," he told her bluntly and Amber sucked in a gasp. She knew how much he loved his grandmother as she had been the only to support his decision to become a rock star rather than a doctor like the rest of the family wanted him too. For her to just _die _was...

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Baby pop," she whispered feeling guilty and in her mind's eye she could see him smiling a little at her.

"It's all right...Well, okay it's not, but it's your eighteenth birthday! Happy birthday by the way...Anyway, I was thinking we can go catch a movie to celebrate. How about it, you up for it?"

"I...Yeah! Seven okay?"

"Best time there is," he agreed and Amber smiled.

At two o'clock in the morning, Amber found herself being jostled awake and she looked up to see. She looked up hoping to see Oscar (_'He's just running late,_' she reminded herself pathetically hopeful), but it was only a police officer.

"Yes?" She asked with clear annoyance.

"I'd be getting home if I were you," the man told her firmly. "Someone might think you're up to no good being out so late and all."

"My date's not here yet," Amber protested. "He's just running late."

"Girl, I'd hate be the bearer of bad news, but if he's not here yet you'd probably been stood up," he told her bluntly and from the small satisfied smile she guessed he was another officer who knew who she was and once again judged her.

"He's just running late," she protested again.

"Listen girl...Either you walk your ass home right now or I'm taking you in on suspicious behavior. Now which is it?" Amber scowled at him but stalked off worried that when Oscar showed up he'll think she stood him up.

She stalked the whole way home half angry and half asleep that when she entered her apartment she was far too distracted to notice the odd smell...

From outside the apartment a man stood with a lit cigarette watching the future star head in to her pathetic apartment. He laughed to himself when he saw the lights go out without so much as indication that something was wrong, and so he threw his cigarette at the place without a care in the world.

It took a few minutes much to his luck as he stalked off home smirking to himself as he saw the blaze of a great fire erupt. "Well, I guess you can say this is my way of breaking up with you, _Ember Mclain_," Oscar said laughing to himself as he called his _real _girlfriend to tell her the deed was done and that he was now head of the band.

Oscar had known from the very start that Amber and Ember were one and the same when he accidentally saw her wash the dye out after a concert. That's when he came up with an idea with his girlfriend...They knew the girl's bad reputation so it was easy to manipulate her as they wanted. She brought him in the band just like planned when he "accidentally" showed his music skills and slowly became co-head with the girl.

Two weeks ago, he had his infernal grandmother killed as she nearly took him out of her will and then used that as a perfect alibi to say they broke up. No one would know he had been in contact with the girl before she died. Most people thought she was crazy anyway, so her being delusional wouldn't be much of a shock if he said he broke up with her beforehand. All he had to say was that they had made plans to celebrate her eighteenth together before they broke up, so she must have been under the fantasy they still were.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend would tell everyone that they were together having a romantic evening having finally gotten together a couple of days after breaking up. His real girlfriend lived alone as well so no one would question it and he'll be able to take over the band in Ember's name.

He'll be rich and famous.

Amber...No, _Ember _Mclain was shocked to find herself awoken in a spooky world with a green sky and floating doors. It was not hard to figure out she died nor did take her very long to find out that Oscar stole her career!

Ember was forgotten over him!

No, she would not allow that!

She would be a rock star!

She should have been if not for that stupid officer forcing her to go home!

No, she'll get rid of those stupid beasts and make everyone _remember_ exactly who Ember Mclain was meant to be!

_Remember..._


End file.
